


We Danced

by OnceUponaSwanQueen



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponaSwanQueen/pseuds/OnceUponaSwanQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris ’99. Both Jen and Jethro knew this was one of those moments they would remember forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Danced

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ in 2009.

Jenny had her breath stolen from the moment she had walked into their suite in Paris. Gibbs had filled the whole room with lilies, her favorite flowers, and there was candlelight everywhere. Even if Gibbs had done things for her before, this had, without a doubt, been the most romantic thing Gibbs had ever done for her.

“Jethro, this is amazing” Jenny said, as she took a bite of her favorite meal. He really had thought of everything.

“Oh, believe me, Jen. This is only the beginning.”

He grinned, before leaning over the table and placing a light kiss on her lips. She smiled. She had never been happier. She had never believed this could happen to her, and certainly not to them. But over the past few years Leroy Jethro Gibbs had become so much more than her mentor, her partner, he had become the man she loved.

“Jen, you done?” Gibbs asked when Jen put down her fork.

“Yes, and it was delicious, Jethro.”

“Dance with me, Jen.”

“Jethro, we have no music”

“Ah, but that can easily be fixed.”

Gibbs stood up from his chair, put a CD into the stereo that was behind him, and took Jenny’s hand. She placed her head on his shoulder and they danced.

It was "Love Lifts Us up Where We Belong,”- By Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warren 

 

The same song that...

_It was burning hot outside, and Jenny was sick to death of this stakeout. They’d only been doing it for two days, but two days locked in a room with Gibbs, and no air was starting to wear on her. At least Gibbs had let her open a window for the night._

_There was a club on the other side of the street, which apparently was having some sort of 80’s night. Or so it sounded._

_Gibbs went over to close the window, apparently he didn’t appreciate the music._

_“Jethro, don’t close the window. It’s one of my favorites.”_

_“Oh, really Jen, I didn’t take you for the hopeless romantic.”_

_Jenny just smiled at him, they had been doing this dance for weeks, trying to avoid what they were really saying to each other._

_“If you like the song so much, dance with me.” He asked her, and Jenny almost fell of the bed she was sitting on with shock, Gibbs had never asked her to dance with him before .She didn’t even think Gibbs could dance._

_But then again, she couldn’t miss the chance to be that close to, Gibbs; no matter how much it annoyed her that she had fallen for her mentor. Maybe it didn’t matter. She had told herself nothing would happen._

_“Fine” she said and took his hands._

_It wasn’t long before they were swaying to the music, and if anyone had seen them, they would seem like the perfect couple._

_Jenny tilted her head up towards Gibbs, and looked him right into his beautiful blue eyes. They sparkled in a way she didn’t think eyes could sparkle._

_“Jen,-” He said, and carefully moved his lips closer to her, it was inevitable._

_“Jethro.” She whispered back, knowing she should stop it, but also knowing she wouldn’t. She had wanted this for weeks, the sexual tension was killing her, so when Gibbs carefully put his lips to hers, she reacted._

_It was slow at first, but that didn’t last for long. Weeks of sexual banter and underlying feelings were coming to the surface and the kiss quickly became more passionate. Their tongues were now dancing their own dance._

_“Jen” he said, almost asking for her permission._

_“I want it too” was all she managed to get out before she found herself pinned to the wall. Hands everywhere. Rapid breathing. She felt his kiss on her collarbone, she felt his hands all over her body, and it had never ever felt better. They fit._

 

 “Jethro, this is the song that...”

“Yes, it is.”

“How did you remember?”

“Jen, you said it was one of your favorite songs.”

“It was. It still is.” Just not for the same reasons as before.

“Besides, I remember EVERYTHING from that night.” He smirked at her, like he always did.

“Jethro.” She said with a stern voice, but still she couldn’t help but blush. He was the only person that could make her blush. It could be rather embarrassing at times, but at moments like this, she actually enjoyed it.

“Oh, come on, Jen. Like you don’t?”

The music and the memories were enough to make Jen’s spine tingle. Of course she remembered, everything, down to the slightest touch. She had never felt more loved than that one moment, and she had never felt as she belonged.

Jenny smiled at him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of being right. 

“You were amazing that night, Jenny,” He said, with a sincerity that was unlike anything Jenny had ever heard before, and it made her blush even more.

“Jethro, it was nothing.”

“Oh, Jen, but it was...” He said and lowered her head to kiss her, just like he had done that time.

Jenny moaned into his mouth, his touch was always so intoxicating to her. So, special. She knew she had never felt like this before. Not even that night. It had been a couple of years, and they had only grown stronger since then.

Gibbs broke the kiss.

“Something changed in me that night, Jen. For the first time in a very long time, I felt alive again.”

Jenny was surprised and obviously touched by Gibbs’ emotionality. He had never really said anything like that to her before. Gibbs was all about showing, not telling. And she liked that about him, and them. The fact that they didn’t need words. It made it easier to hide their relationship too.

But even if she liked the “when you say nothing at all” part about their relationship, when Gibbs really opened up, that was the moments she cherished the most.

“Jethro, I feel the same way. That night was special,” Jenny tried to find the words she wanted without it feeling to cheesy. But unlike Gibbs, she couldn’t. So she went back to what they did know and placed a loving, gentle, yet passionate kiss on his lips.

“I think I fell in love with you that night, Jen”

Wow, she certainly hadn’t expected that one. Gibbs had never told her that before, she had maybe sensed that his feelings for her was getting stronger, but that was it. Not that…not...this.

“Hey, Jen.” He placed his lips on hers again; to make her realized that he meant it.

“I love you.”

And there it was, the three words, she desperately wanted to hear.

“Hey, I love you too.”

And before she knew it, he had her pinned up against the wall again. Just like the last time. She liked it that way. Sex was a huge part of who they were, just not the biggest part.

That night, Jenny told Gibbs that she loved her 3 times, and Gibbs did the same. It was one of those nights, and one of those moments that lasted a lifetime.

 


End file.
